Cake obsession
by AliceandCake
Summary: Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Tadase and Nadeshiko cakes  prepare for battle as Yaya prepares to eat them. Will their lifes be spared from the cake-obsessed girl?


"I'm bored." said Hinamori Amu. She was sitting on a circular, metal seat. Amu had pink icing, accessorized with silver balls, in the shape of a cross.

She glanced at her companions, they had nodded in agreement in response to her statement, except one.

"Ha," a recognisable voice rang out, "As the king of the kitchen, I will never be 'bored' in my life! I have been given the wonderful opportunity to sit at the top of cake stand! Bow down to me, my fellow citizens! Ohohohohoho!" Hotori Tadase had been in his character transformation for the last few minutes. His shoulder length blonde icing shone as he carried out his famous 'rule-over-the-world' laugh.

All attention turned to the beauty, Hoshina Utau, as she rolled her eyes with obvious sarcasm.

"If you think your so amazing, _king Tadase, _stop acting so childish. Jeez!" she exclaimed. However much everyone detested Utau, no matter what, she ALWAYS spoke what was on everyone's mind. Her eyes glanced over to Ikuto, hoping he'd been impressed. Surprise, surprise, he was gazing at his precious Amu. Jealousy flooded Utau.

Ikuto could feel the dark aura surrounding him, and turned around to face the horrifying blonde.

"You okay, princess?" He whispered seductively. At this Utau turned bright red and faced the other way.

"Shut up!" She muttered. Ikuto's laugh annoyed her but it tingled inside her.

A sharp voice cut off their chattering.

"No Yaya! You cannot eat the cakes, I bought them specially for dessert! Go and do something else while you wait for your supper."

"Bu-"

"NO. OR YOU WILL HAVE NO SUPPER AT ALL!"

The girl named Yaya yelped out loud and quickly scurried upstairs away from her mother.

In the kitchen Amu and the others were petrified. They were going to be eaten.

* * *

Yaya paced up and down her bedroom.

'What shall I do?' she thought hard. 'You know what, I don't care! I am going to march into the dining room and steal those scrumptious, delicious, irresistable treats for all I care!'

In a humph, she began her mission.

* * *

"Hey guys...I hear something." whispered Nadeshiko. Her purple icing was the shade of indigo, complementing her calm, amber eyes.

Amu gasped. "Me too! And it doesn't sound good." The lot had been on guard for the whole afternoon, clearly terrified of being gobbled up. "Get ready army."

They had all thoroughly prepared for war: coating themselves with extra icing, loading canons with silver balls..you can imagine the rest!

"Ehehehehe..." Came the voice of the one and only 'girl with the orange pig tails'. Her humongous hands shaded the 'army' with their shadows.

'A careless approach warrior. However you have underestimated us!' Tadase muttered to himself evilly.

"FIRE!" he cried desperately, but oh no! The impact of their weapons barely pierced her skin. They were doomed.

Yaya thought she felt something on her skin - but she took no notice. She scanned the cakes, which one first? Screw best till last - she'd do the opposite.

"Hmmm, the purple one looks yummy~!"

"NOOOOOOO!" all of the cakes shouted, but it was no use. A few days ago Yaya had eaten their beloved joker of the group - Kukai. They hadn't stopped crying for days. Without him they were incomplete. All they could do was watch, and now...the events replayed before their eyes as bit by bit, Nadeshiko was chewed on. Yaya? She thought of it as the best day of her life! Infact as she had completed savouring the delicious purple meal, she new the next move she'd make was an unforgivable decision, but she couldn't help her obsession!

Thats right. She ate them ALL up.

The cakes begged for their lives until their wimpers vanished, they were gone forever.

"Nom. NOM. NOM!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Howdyyy :3**

**This is my first story so dun critisize mee too much .**

**But please do tell me what you think can be improved and stuff...o.O**

**Cake.**

**Its only 1 chapter cause i wanted to test out my writing skills x_x**

**Baai then...  
**


End file.
